Burning Ruby
by Silver-Assassin7
Summary: -Set a year after movie- As the market and place of Cloistor is plagued by robberies of a thief, the king makes it Elmont duty to find the thief. But this thief is no ordinary one, and has a reason behind their treason, and captures the eye of a certain captain. Elmont X OC
1. Chapter 1

Elmont POV:

After the giants have left us, Cloister has been peaceful, until now.

The palace is now being robbed of small, yet important things. A exquisite ruby necklace, a golden goblet of the king, the flowers from the Royal Gardens, a ancient portrait of a ancient king, and more.

At first we just assumed that the maids has misplaced them, but as a week passed and they weren't recovered, the King was livid. Which explains where I am now.

"Your majesty" I bow my head as I kneel to the throne, but the king just grunts in reply, too angered to response politely like he normally does. Jack and Isabelle watched by the side of the king, not yet crowned King and Queen until the current king, Isabelle's father has deceased.

Finally after pacing around, the King sits down on his throne, eyeing me. "You know what has been happening in the place for the last week," He said, "thefts. Robberies. Thievery, whatever you call them, has been happening right under my nose!" The king scowled. "I'm appointing you to temporarily abandon you other duties until this thief is caught, understand?"

I looked up at him, confused, "but sir, I can't just leave my other responsibilities, I-"

The king leaned towards me, staring stonily at me. "I will not be looked at as a fool, and a fool I am until the thief is caught!"

I nod.

"I suggest you tell your most trustful guards to patrol the castle even more at night, and for you to patrol the market, as the market has been stolen from even more then the castle, so it is likely that the thief will strike at the market next instead of the castle."

I stand, my head bowed respectfully. "Upon your word, sire."


	2. Chapter 2

Elmont POV:

I strode through the market way, two of my other soldiers by my side. We all had long cloaks over our armour so that if the thief is here and sees us, he won't be suspicious.

"You two, let's separate to cover more ground. You, that way, and you, over there" I told my other soldiers, and they nodded before walking off in the directions I had ordered.

I paced through the market, my eyes narrowed as I looked all around me, but all I saw were eager sellers, waving their objects in the air for everyone to see, shouting offers and prices of their stuff. I sat down on a abandoned cart, wiping my head. It was tiring to push through the shouting crowd, in my bulky armour, on a warm spring day.

I lifted my head up to watch the crowd, and my eyes were drawn to a lone figure standing by the wall. The figure was wearing a loose, ratty grey top and black trousers, a thin black cloak drawn around their shoulders and the hood up, shadowing the face, making it impossible to see the person. Because of the clothing it was impossible to see the face of the person or guess what gender the person was, but presumably a man, as no woman Elmont had ever met would wear something like that.

The figure stood without moving, like a statue, until they looked around warily, and started walked confidently towards the center of the market. The person's movement was fluid, almost cat-like in a way, and they somehow blended perfectly with the crowd, like they were invisible. No-one else seemed to notice the person, and only my sharp eyes saw the almost unnoticeable movement of the figure when they reached out and grabbed a apple from a basket, before moving onwards.

I waited as the figure moved towards him, staying close to the stalls to steal things, like fruit, clothes, shoes.

I knew I had found my thief.

I waited until I saw the thief steal a pretty scarf from a stall, before sliding their hand under their cloak before sauntering off, walking towards the gate. I smirked, as I tensed to prepare myself for the confrontation, watching the figure.

I waited until the figure passed me, but then I grabbed the figure by the shoulder in a tight grip.

"You are coming with me, thief!" I snarled. The figure froze, but they spun round, cloak flying, and I reeled when I felt a powerful punch in my temple. I loosened my grip in my shock, and the thief wriggled their arm free and ran. I immediately ran after the thief, adrenaline pounding in me, "stop! Thief! Stop!" I shouted, and the crowd turned around, parting when they saw the commotion.

The thief saw a small alleyway that went up to the top of the gates, and hesitated for a second, before dashing up the path, me and now the other two soldiers on the thief's heels.

The thief looked back, the hood of their cloak down to show a masked face, before looking forward and running even faster. The thief suddenly stopped, skidding to a sudden stop. The path along the walls of the castle have stopped, leaving a harsh 50 foot drop off the end of the wall into the moat, leaving them trapped, in between a fatal jump, and us.

I unsheathed my sword, and pointed it to the thief. "You are under arrest and sentenced to death for thievery of the palace and market of Cloister." I stated, proud to have the theft already.

The theft saluted me, before saying in a mocking voice, "sorry, Captain, but I don't intend to be executed today. I still have many things worth stealing, and I can't do that when I'm dead, can I?" And the theft pulled apart their cloak to show all the food and clothing they had stolen from the market place, but my fury grew even more when I saw the ruby necklace from the palace glittering around their neck.

Then the thief did something crazy.

They jumped.

We all gaped for a minute, before rushing forward to see the thief returning to the surface of the water and swimming towards the moat, and then clambering up the side. I gritted my teeth in fury. The theft had escaped right in my grasps, and still with the stolen stuff! And I couldn't do anything about it, because no-one here were archers, therefore we had no choice but the watch the thief escape.

The thief turned towards us, without a doubt grinning all over their face, before cockily waving towards us, then turning and running off into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Elmont POV:

Needless to say I was back at the market first thing the next day, prowling around and scowling at anyone who wore a cape. When I had told the king what had happened yesterday, he was furious, and now I'm more eager then ever to capture the thief. But nothing happened today, and I realised that the thief at least has common sense, (well as much common sense as you can have if you jump off a castle) Because they must have realised that it's better to lay low for awhile.

I sighed as I walked up towards my room in the castle. Because I'm the Kings most trusted guard, I have a room near the Royal Bedroom incase the King ever needs my help, and now he is more cautious then ever, because the thief has entered the castle to steal things before, whose to say they won't sink to assassination?

I rub my hands over my tired, aching eyes. It had been a long day, and I was tired from all the stressful patrols I have been on earlier, but I had refused to not patrol the area, determined that if the thief is caught, they will be caught by me for all the humiliation they had brought me.

I yawned, and turned down the corridor that lead to my bed-chamber, but froze.

There was a cloaked figure wearing a black mask halfway down the corridor, looking at a expensive jewel-encrusted dagger that hung upon the wall.

It was the thief!

Thinking quickly, I started to creep down the corridor as silently as I could, and unsheathed my sword when I stood behind the figure. "Stop!" I commanded, and the figure froze, their hand in mid-air to grab the dagger. "Don't move," I ordered, and the figure stayed still until I reached out to pull down their hood.

Then the thief spun round and dropped to the floor, rolling away from me, moving into a crouch position, where they stayed, eyeing me angrily through the eye-slits in the mask. "You. Again." The thief hissed, their voice unable to sound male or female because it was too muffled.

I glared at the thief. I hated thieves, because I believe that you should earn money, and when you earn it, it shouldn't be stolen by lazy people who can't be bothered to get a job, because that is vile behaviour.

"Yes, me. Now, let me take you to the prison cells peacefully, and I'll make sure that your death sentence isn't too harsh" I said angrily. "As tempting as that sounds, I'd rather not, _knight" _The thief replied dryly, saying the word knight like it was a disgusting swear word. _  
_

Before I could do anything, the thief turned and sprinted down the corridor, cloak fluttering behind them. I lifted up my sword and threw it, and the sword sliced through the side of the thief before clattering to the ground, and the scarlet blood from the wound stained the ground and clothes of the thief.

The thief let out a yelp of pain, clutching their wound, but continued to run, but much slower and more awkwardly.

I charged after the thief, and I lunged at them as we ran round a corner, but the thief managed to flinch away, before opening a door and running in then locking the door. I banged my fist against the door, praying that it wasn't the room of anyone important, before slamming into it with my shoulder, and although the door shuddered against the force of me, the stocky door didn't break.

I raised my sword into the air, before swinging it down and breaking the hinges on the door, then kicked it, so it landed backwards into the room with a loud bang.

I strode into the room, and I saw the thief huddled as far away from me as possible, panting with exhaustion and pain, as even more blood trickled down their side, spreading out around them on the floor like a puddle. I felt a slight pinch of pity in me, before I pushed it away. "You're coming with me," I said coldly, and I could sense that the thief sneering at me from beneath the mask.

"That's what you think" The thief murmured, before grabbing the poker from the fireplace and lunging at me, but I dodged.

The thief struck again and again, panic making them fast, but I blocked them, my training as a knight helping me skilfully dodge the fierce attacks from the thief.

The thief raised the poker high, eyes glinting, before slashing it downwards, and I just managed to jump away, for if that hit me I would be dead. Thinking quickly, I saw that the thief wasn't focused on defending themselves. Feinting to attack their left side, I lunged right and managed to whack the butt of my sword against the thief's forehead. The thief crumpled to the floor, poker clattering to the ground, before stopping. The thief didn't move, and I warily pulled them up by their shoulder, and dragged them out of the room towards the dungeons.

When we got to the dungeons, I raised my arm to knock on the door, so that the guards inside would come out, but I suddenly felt a gloved hand on my mouth, before everything fading to black, as someone whispered in my ear, "better luck next time Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! I'm getting desperate, I only have one favourite! R&R!**

Elmont POV:

My eyelids felt heavy and my head pounded, making me groan.

"Oh good, you're awake" A unfamiliar voice said, and although the voice was quiet, it sounded like she had screamed in my ear. I forced my eyes to open, and saw a middle-aged nurse standing by the end if the bed I was lying on and I realised I was in the castle infirmary.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to ignore the ringing sensation in my head. "Why am I here?" I asked, bluntly, then remembered my manners; "ma'am" I added.

The nurse raised a eyebrow. "You don't remember? Shame, we were hoping that you would explain yourself why you were found with a head injury, passed out by the dungeons. Who injured you? They have a strong blow, I must say"

I froze, as the wave of last nights memories hit me.

"You mean, you didn't catch the thief? They were the one that hit me!" I told her, frustrated, but the nurse shook her head. "No sir, the thief must of escaped after they injured you, because there was no sign of any thief."

"...WHAT?!"

Valerie POV:

I gritted my teeth against the pain from my wound, wrapping a bandage around it tightly.

I was lucky to escape last time, the captain of the guards, (Elmont, was it?) was certainly a skilled solider. I managed to escape by faking I was passed out until I struck him across the head with a wooden statue nearby.

I flicked my dark red hair back, smirking at the statue that I had whacked Elmont with, because after all, I had more use to it here then in the palace. It was balanced on my crooked desk in my...well, house, if you could call it that. More of a sanctuary for my sister and I, to be honest.

"Val!"

I turned my head, pulling my shirt over my stomach hastily. I didn't want my little sister to see me wounded. "Hello Lela, what have you got there?" I asked my little sister, as I sat down on my rickety bed.

My sister was 6, with big grey eyes and fluffy blonde curls, unlike my red hair that was so dark it was almost brown. She and I were as different as possible in personalities as well as looks. She was kind, helpful and honest, while I was quick-tempered, untrustful and had a tendency to lie when I think it's needed.

My sister grinned toothily at me, before handing out a apple for me.

"While you were out, I climbed a tree to get a apple, since we have no food and I knew you would be hungry." She told me, and then I noticed a big bruise on her leg. "Lela!" I exclaimed, "you shouldn't have done that! Look, you've hurt yourself!"

Lela blinked at me innocently.

"But you keep them away, you deserve it" She tells me, and I hug her tightly, inwardly flinching as I could feel her fragile ribs under her clothes.

My sister showed incredible courage for a child. After our parents, I had to hide my sister and I into the woods in a desperate attempt to hide her from them. But they found us, and now we have a bargain; I steal things for them, and they will spare us for the rest of the year, and I'm trying to think of a way to escape so they can't find us. So for now, while I steal and try to think of a plan, my sister and I hide in the woods from the villagers, our only visitors are them.

I look around our ramshackle cottage. I built it out of logs and twigs, so while it is sturdy and blends in with the woods, it isn't really appealing to the eye. Our furniture is carved out of logs and other things I find in the woods, with one or two things from the castle I stole and kept, sticking out like a sore thumb among the other odd furnishing.

I sigh and hug my sister tighter. She deserves better then this.

"Look, I'll be back soon with food, so stay here and be quiet, ok?" I remind my sister, and when she nods I pull on my cape and mask.

When I thieve and trick the guards, I feel amazing; like I could conjure the world. In my eyes, nothing is better then escaping death and imprisonment by a simple sword fight or back flip, tricking and plundering the wealthy and seeing the look of fury and anger on their faces as I escape. I guess you could say I live for danger.

I wave at my sister, "I'll be back soon." I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Valerie POV:

I bowed my head as I slunk through the crowd of the palace market. I had to wear my usual cloak like before since it was the only one I had, but it put me at a bad disadvantage as the knight, Elmont, was now suspicious of people dressed like me now. Oh well, I'll just need to steal a new cloak.

I looked around the courtyard. Since I had stolen enough goods for Them, I could steal for my sisters and I's benefit for a while, and I knew that with my wound from Elmont, I better avoid big thefts; just steal what I need and leave.

I spotted a stall with lots of different, dark cloaks. Perfect. I tugged at my mask from under my hood as I walked silently to the stall, keeping to the shadows from the walls, my eyes darting around. I crept up quietly to the stall, waited, undetected until the grumpy stall holder looked away, and my hand flicked out and skilfully picked up grey cloak and started to walk away, the cloak concealed under my cloak.

I sighed in relief, my head buzzing with that fantastic feeling I get when I steal, and placed the stolen cloak in a leather bag I kept tied under my waist from under my cloak.

I was still wearing that ruby necklace from the palace that I stole. It was a beautifully-crafted necklace, with glittering scarlet rubies, and shining silver that linked them all delicately together. I was attracted to jewels, and this necklace was better then any other I'd ever seen. It looked delicate, like it would shatter at the slightest touch, but actually it was surprisingly strong, and the rubies shone like fire. A bit like myself, now I come to think about it.

I was suddenly broken from my thoughts as a strong hand grabbed me roughly by the shoulder, and I was about to spin round to punch whoever was touching me, when a familiar voice came from behind me.

"Well, look who it is. Why, pray tell, did you leave so early yesterday? I had such a nice cell in the dungeons for you so you can await your execution."

I gritted my teeth, my head racing as I tried to think of a way to escape. "Oh," I say, trying to keep him distracted momentarily so I could think of a way to escape, "however enticing your offer is, sir, I'm afraid I must refuse." Before he could react I lunged forward, and rolled under a cart that was passing by as I landed to the ground, before scrambling up and running as fast as I could.

I heard Elmont's roar of fury over the pounding of my feet and roar of adrenaline in my ears as I ducked and jumped over carts and stalls, startled people leaping out of the way as I charged through the crowd, with half a dozen furious guards after me.

I paused at a smaller marketplace that had smaller paths leading away from it, but when I glanced behind me and seeing the look of fury on the guards faces was enough to spur my feet into action, and I sprinted down the smallest path, ignoring the twinges of pain from the wound in my side. The small path had dozens of other paths leading off of it, but I carried on down the same path, hoping that the Gaurds will think I went off down another path.

I turned another corner, and stopped dead.

There was a dead end.

I was trapped by three walls of smooth rock, stretching out about half a metre above my head, and I could see the blue sky glowing beyond it, and the tips of trees poking up jst above the wall in the distance. I growled. So close, yet so far.

Hearing the clatter of the guards armour in the distance, I leapt forward and tried to clamber up the walls, my fingers clawing against the walls desperately, but the walls were slippery and I fell back down again.

I looked around desperately, feeling like a trapped rat.

"Charlie and Brackell, down that way, the rest of you spread out! Not you Harley! Come with me! We'll go down this path!"

I heard Elmont's shouted order, and my blood ran cold. Not only would I be captured and probabaly executed, but I'll be caught by the annoying Captain himself. Great.

I pressed my back into the cold, stone wall, trying to even my breathing and calm myself, my eyes fluttering shut. I knew that there was no way out of this. Not that I could see.

The loud clanking of thick boots thudded on the dirt floor, and I looked up, my face pale under my mask.

"Well, look what we have here." The triumphant grin on Elmont's face made me scowl. "A trapped rat. Looks like you must accept my offer from yesterday now."

I tensed. No way was I giving up this easily.

"Never." I growled quietly.

Then I lunged.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**OH MY GOD! A review! I'm not even joking, I'm so happy! Thank you so much! Please review and make me happy! Cause I have no friends so I just spend all my time on fanfiction and it makes me happy to see reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6

Valerie POV:

I lunged forward, and slammed my fist into the temple of the other knight who tried to stab me, and he crumpled to the floor. I looked to the side and only managed to dodge being decapitated by Elmont's sword as he swung at me. I crouched down slightly, my body tense and my eyes narrowed as I stared at Elmont, challenging him though he couldn't see my face.

We stayed like that for what seemed like ages, tense and angry, like wolves prepared to rip out each other's throats.

Elmont made the first move, and he lunged at me and if I hadn't cartwheeled out the way he would of impaled me. As he was still crouched down, I raised my elbow and slammed it into his shoulder, but his armour protected him well, and it only off-balanced him for a little bit. But it was long enough for me to run over to the crumpled figure of the other knight and tug away his sword, spinning round to point it at Elmont.

If it came down to him or me, I won't go down without a fight.

Elmont POV:

I gritted my teeth, making sure not to let my anger show on my face.

This thief was more skilled then I anticipated, and the heavy weight of my armour was both a blessing and a curse. It protected me from wounds, but slowed me down considerably.

The thief faked a attack from the left, but I saw a opening in their defence and lashed out to slam my sword against their arm, and they let out a wail of pain as spurted down their arm.

I didn't falter, and raised my sword high to slice down at them, but the thief deflected my blow, and skipped to the side to stab at my side, and I felt pain burn fiercely in the top part of my thigh were there wasn't any armour to protect it.

The thief paused, as we glared at each other. But the thief did some thing that shocked me.

They dropped the sword.

I blinked, suspicion flaming up inside me.

But the thief just raised their gloved hands up silently. I stayed where I was for a second, before taking a tentative step forward. But before I could register what was happening, the thief dropped to the floor and flung out their leg in a sweeping motion, knocking my feet out from under me, and I crashed to the floor, my eyesight turning hazy and felt lightheaded.

But what I saw before I fainted was the glinting sword of the thief as they raised the sword above me, poised for the death strike.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Should i kill off Elmont? Hmmmmm...**


End file.
